Sueños cumplidos y nuevas promesas
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: Los Mugiwara han llegado a Raftel. Por fin han conseguido realizar el sueño de su capitán... pero no solo ese, si no también el de la bella arqueóloga que los acompaña. Después de un gran banquete para celebrarlo, Luffy y Robin comparten una tranquila charla sobre su futuro en la que puede que salgan a la luz algunos secretos que nadie sospecharía... Nakamaship, leve ZoRo.


**Sueños cumplidos y nuevas promesas**

Era una noche tranquila y pacífica, el resplandor de la hermosa luna llena acariciaba los restos de una divertida fiesta en la playa.

Los temidos piratas dormían sin preocupaciones, apilados unos junto a otros sobre la arena. Sus ronquidos eran lo único que interrumpía el silencio que gobernaba el lugar. Esa noche no había necesidad de hacer guardia, hasta el desconfiado espadachín se había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo con una jarra de cerveza en la mano.

Una bandera coronaba la isla en la que descansaban, un Jolly Roger con un sombrero de paja.

En efecto, no tenían nada que temer, nadie se acercaría a ellos esa noche, nadie les atacaría ni les molestaría en su sueño; después de todo, eran los primeros en llegar a ese lugar desde hacía más de 20 años: Raftel. Y es que, como podéis suponer, estamos hablando de la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas, Mugiwara no Luffy que, después de mil aventuras y duras batallas, había llegado al final del Grand Line, donde se ocultaba el gran tesoro One Piece, coronándose a sí mismo como nuevo Rey.

Habían llegado ese mismo día y, pese a que aún estaban heridos y cansados tras la intensa lucha que habían librado, nada les podría haber impedido celebrar que por fin, después de tanto esfuerzo, se habían cumplido dos de los sueños de sus queridos nakamas.

Dos, sí, también habían logrado cumplir el sueño de la bella arqueóloga que les acompañaba; en aquella isla, por fin había encontrado aquello que buscaba, el último Poneglyph que completaba el río que había navegado intentando hallar la verdad.

Después de tantos años sufriendo, había conseguido revelar el secreto que había asesinado a toda su familia. Había cumplido no solo su sueño, sino el de todos ellos.

Robin abrió los ojos, en los que se reflejaron las últimas llamas de la fogata y se levantó cuidadosamente, intentando evitar que sus agotados compañeros se despertasen. Despacio, se desplazó hacia la hoguera y avivó las brasas. Luego se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en uno de los troncos que horas atrás les habían servido como sillas improvisadas para su gran banquete.

Pensativa, Robin clavó su mirada en el vaivén de las olas... y así la encontró el capitán cuando se levantó, un par de horas más tarde, para hacer una visita a los matorrales.

\- ¡Yo, Robin! ¿No puedes dormir?

Con una dulce sonrisa, la mujer le miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Han pasado demasiadas cosas.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Ya soy el Rey de los Piratas!- gritó por enésima vez esa noche.

Robin posó una mano sobre su boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

\- Silencio, Luffy, no querrás despertarlos.

Con un ligero movimiento, la mujer se desplazó un poco, haciéndole hueco a su capitán para que se sentase a su lado.

Dando un salto demasiado enérgico para alguien que se acaba de despertar, el moreno se dejó caer junto a su compañera. Su radiante alegría iluminaba todo el lugar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Robin pudo sentir cómo toda la tensión de sus hombros desaparecía. En su rostro, se dibujó una sonrisa sincera y agradecida.

\- Nunca te he dado las gracias, si no fuera por ti, no lo habría conseguido.

Luffy siguió sonriendo y negó con la cabeza vehementemente.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿somos nakamas no?

Ella asintió y ambos se quedaron en un feliz silencio contemplando la hoguera, la playa y el mar. La brisa marina revolvió sus cabellos.

Sin apartar la vista de las olas Luffy hizo la pregunta que flotaba en el tranquilo ambiente.

\- Ne, Robin, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

La mujer no se sorprendió de que pareciera que su capitán acabase de leer sus pensamientos.

\- No lo sé Luffy, he averiguado muchas cosas, cosas que serían un peligro para cualquiera que las descubriese. Cosas que derrumbarían al Gobierno Mundial.

\- Cosas misteriosas.

\- Sí, cosas misteriosas- concedió ella con paciencia.

Luffy se encogió de hombros.

\- Quizás deberías contárselas a mi papá, después de todo es lo que quiere hacer él ¿no? Patearles el culo a los Tenryuubitos- sin que pudiera evitarlo, un deje de odio se coló en su voz al pronunciar esa última palabra.

Ella le miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Quieres conocerle?

\- ¿Por qué no? –sonrió- Tengo que agradecerle que cuidase de ti y de mi hermano mayor cuando yo no podía.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, Luffy siempre parecía saber qué decir. En realidad, siempre sabía lo que la gente necesitaba escuchar. Leía sus corazones como si de un libro se tratara, era parte de su encanto, una útil capacidad a la hora de cuidar de sus nakamas.

Ya más relajada, se recostó sobre el tronco y pudo ver como su capitán bostezaba ampliamente.

\- ¿Y qué va a hacer ahora el Rey de los Piratas?

Oír su nuevo título le devolvió todas las energías que había perdido, y el chico se incorporó de golpe.

\- ¡Aún tenemos que cumplir los sueños de los demás!- gritó animadamente- ¡Tenemos que recorrer el mundo para hacer realidad el de Nami! ¡y volver al Red Line para ver a Laboom! ¡Va a ser muy divertido!

Un murmullo malhumorado les llegó desde el montón de cuerpos durmientes que se apilaban a unos metros de ellos.

Luffy rió travieso y respondió al insulto. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Volviéndose hacia su arqueóloga la miró a los ojos fijamente.

\- ¿Te quedarás con nosotros?

Robin sonrió serena.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a quedarme?

La sonrisa del chico se amplió.

\- No lo sé, ya has logrado tu sueño, quizás quisieras volver a casa.

\- Ya estoy en casa- contestó ella dulcemente.

Luffy cerró los ojos y asintió, su mirada fue a parar de nuevo hacia donde dormían sus amigos. Su familia.

Un enorme bostezo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Robin sonrió de nuevo con cariño y guió la cabeza de su somnoliento capitán hasta dejarla sobre su piernas.

\- Pero tengo un favor que pedirte- susurró la mujer, dejando que el viento se llevase sus palabras.

Luffy asintió pero ella no continuó y el silencio de aquella isla desierta y paradisíaca les envolvió, solo perturbado por las respiraciones de sus amigos unos metros más allá. Relajado, Luffy reposaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de su nakama, que recorría su cabello con manos tranquilizadoras mientras el sueño volvía a llamarle. Ni siquiera él se atrevería a interrumpir este momento de paz.

Pero lo hizo, de pronto abrió mucho los ojos y se incorporó de golpe.

\- ¡Robin!- la miró entre sorprendido y asustado- ¿qué…?

\- Shh capitán, les despertarás, todo está bien.

Luffy seguía mirándola desconcertado. Ella suspiró y le miró, sin perder su cariñosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Te parecería bien tener un nuevo nakama en la tripulación Luffy?

Él pestañeó.

\- ¿Lo tienes ahí dentro? ¿Te lo has comido?- ella rió alegremente.

\- No Luffy, ni siquiera ha nacido, yo seré su mamá.

Una mirada preocupada pasó por el rostro del chico cuando, después de un (probablemente largo) rato, logró comprender lo que la arqueóloga quería decirle.

\- ¿Estás segura…? Shanks decía que era peligroso que…

\- No hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar, Luffy- lo cortó ella, seria y confiada- vosotros sois mi único hogar.

Entonces el chico reaccionó y se abrazó a ella sorprendiéndola, apretando su inocente cabeza contra su pecho. Robin curvó sus labios en una ligera sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

\- Robin… te lo prometo. Prometo que siempre os protegeré.

\- Lo sé, capitán.

Despacio, Luffy se dejó caer hacia su regazo y cerró sus ojos también.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido tener diez nakamas.

Robin rió.

\- ¿Lo saben los demás?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Supongo que Chopper lo intuye, pero quería que tú lo supieras antes.

Luffy asintió y se quedó quieto, pero de pronto empezó a reír.

\- Espero que esos dos no se lo tomen demasiado mal.

Robin no se sorprendió, pero aun así preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Los demás no lo saben.

\- No sabíamos si lo aprobarías. Las relaciones dentro de una tripulación pueden ser peligrosas.

\- Eso es una tontería- dijo el chico negando firmemente con la cabeza- yo os quiero a los dos.

Ella volvió a reír, risueña.

\- Puede que fuera peligroso si fuerais otros- estiró su mano y alcanzó su sombrero, que se encontraba encima de Usopp. Se lo puso en la cara- pero sé que todos sois lo suficientemente fuertes como para que nada de eso nos afecte. Somos un equipo, nakamas.

Robin asintió y poco a poco, ambos se fueron quedando dormidos bajo la fría luz del amanecer.

...

A la mañana siguiente, los finos oídos de la arqueóloga la despertaron al sentir como Sanji intentaba recoger el estropicio de la noche pasada.

\- Oh ohayô*, Robin-chan, siento haberte despertado.

Ella se levantó con suavidad para no despertar a Luffy, que dormía a su lado.

\- No es nada Sanji-kun, déjame ayudarte con eso.

El cocinero se lo agradeció con una sonrisa aún cansada. Su pecho estaba lleno de vendas de la última batalla y cojeaba un poco, pero eso no le impidió llenarla con halagos mientras servían el café y preparaban el desayuno.

\- Espero que ese imbécil no te molestara mucho anoche- dijo señalando con su cigarro a su capitán.

\- Al contrario, tuvimos una conversación muy interesante.

\- ¿Interesante? ¿Ese?

Sanji la miró extrañado, pero no añadió más, de todos modos, quién era él para contradecir las palabras de una bella mujer.

De uno en uno, los Mugiwaras se fueron despertando y sentando alrededor de los restos de la hoguera, rodeando al Rey de los Piratas, que yacía babeando sobre la arena, con una pompa saliéndole por la nariz.

Al poco tiempo, todos estaban sentados en círculo, degustando los manjares que el cocinero había preparado para ellos.

El olor de la comida, cómo no, hizo que el capitán se despertase pidiendo a gritos su ración.

Una vez que estuvo relativamente sentado y con comida en su boca Luffy habló:

\- Ne, ne, minna* tengo una cosa que deciros- dijo con la boca llena.

\- ¿Qué es Luffy?- preguntó Nami sin mucho interés.

\- ¡Vamos a tener un nuevo nakama!

\- ¡¿Nani?!*- gritaron todos.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

\- ¿Dónde lo encontraste? Aquí no hay ni una Súuper alma.

\- Masaka*… - Usopp se llevó las manos a la cara- ¿no será un fantasma no?

\- ¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Un fantasma?!

\- ¡Ah! ¡No me gustan los fantasmas!

\- ¡Pero si tú ya estás muerto!

\- ¡Qué cruel, Usopp-san!

Luffy solo reía divertidísimo, aprovechando la confusión para robar la comida de sus platos a sus compañeros, lo que le valió una poderosa patada en la cara por parte del cocinero.

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Nami con el puño en alto.

Robin dejó su café a un lado y cogió a Chopper en brazos, que sollozaba asustado abrazado a su pierna.

\- No es ningún fantasma, Chopper.

\- ¿Honto?*

\- Hai- dijo con una sonrisa- dime, Chopper, ¿te gustaría tener un sobrinito?

Por un instante, todo se quedó en silencio que fue pronto interrumpido por Luffy que, hinchado como un balón, se echó hacia atrás eructando tras haber acabado con todos los platos.

\- ¿Qué… qué significa eso Robin?- preguntó Nami.

\- Tú… no… eh…

Ella amplió su sonrisa.

\- ¡No! –gritó Sanji hundiéndose en tinieblas- ¡No puede ser cierto!

\- ¡Sí que lo es! – exclamó Luffy imprudentemente, y se acercó a la arqueóloga de un salto, agachándose para apoyar su cabeza contra su abdomen.

Robin abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no se apartó.

\- ¡Es chiquitín, pero puedo notar su Haki desde aquí!

\- ¡Serás cabrón! ¿Has sido tú? ¡Apártate de mi Robin-chan!- Sanji se lanzó a por él, pero Nami le agarró por la chaqueta, dejándole pataleando en el aire.

\- ¡Cuidado, imbécil! ¡Puedes hacerle daño! ¡Espera a que se aparte de ella para matarle!

Chopper les miraba a todos desconcertado y se volvió hacia la mujer.

\- No entiendo… - confuso miró a Robin, a Luffy que seguía abrazando la cintura de la arqueóloga para posar su cabeza sobre su vientre, y a Sanji, que parecía al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Pestañeó varias veces y entonces por fin identificó el extraño aroma que llevaba unas semanas recibiendo de su querida nakama. De pronto abrió sus ojos, brillaban- ¿estás embarazada?- el pánico se reflejó en su pequeño rostro- ¡Ah! ¡Un médico! ¡Soy yo! ¡Ah! ¡Tengo que hacerte una revisión! ¡Venga, vamos!- chilló nervioso tirando de su manga para arrastrarla hacia el Sunny.

\- Estoy bien Chopper, y eres un magnífico doctor, seguro que si pasa algo te ocuparás.

De un salto, el renito bajó al suelo y comenzó su pequeño baile.

\- ¡Que me digas que soy un magnífico doctor no me va a hacer feliz, cabrona…!- farfulló alegremente.

\- De todas formas… no soy la prioridad ahora mismo… nuestro compañero de ahí creo que está más verde de lo habitual- rió señalándolo- diría que está a punto de desmayarse.

\- ¡Ah, Zoro!- gritaron el reno y el capitán a la vez, lanzándose hacia él- ¿Estás herido? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Luffy empezó a sacudirle agarrándolo de la camisa y dándole bofetadas.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron anonadados por segunda vez esa mañana y, a cámara lenta, se volvieron para mirar a la mujer que tenían enfrente.

\- Zoro…

\- Uso*…

\- ¡Ese es mi Súper bro!

\- ¡Maldito marimo! ¡Me lo voy a cargar!

\- ¡No, Sanji! ¡No puedes dejar huérfana a la criatura!- Usopp se afanaba por frenar al cocinero tirando de su brazo.

\- Yohohoho eso quiere decir que ha visto sus pant… -un sonoro golpe le dejó enterrado en la arena.

\- Pero Robin… desde cuando tú y ese…

\- No lo sé exactamente… ¿desde Enies Lobby quizás?

\- ¡Uso!*

\- ¿En el barco?

-¿Pero cómo?

\- Ara, ara, espadachín parece que todos nuestros secretos van a salir a la luz- rió ella mirándole. Zoro pestañeó y le devolvió la mirada y entonces miró a Luffy que seguía sacudiéndole. Levantándose bruscamente, con Chopper aún colgado de su brazo, dio un golpe a su capitán mandándole al suelo.

\- ¡Para ya!

\- Wari, wari*, Zoro- rió Luffy frotándose la cabeza.

El espadachín alzó la mirada, serio.

\- ¿Es eso verdad?

Con expresión serena, Robin asintió.

\- ¿Y a ti te parece bien?- observó de reojo a Luffy, que seguí a en el suelo.

\- ¡Nuevo nakama! ¡Kampai!*

\- ¡No puedes hacer kampai si no estamos bebiendo!- gritó la navegante volviéndole a aporrear.

\- ¡Pues entonces vamos a beber!

\- ¡Estamos desayunando!

\- ¡Pues con leche!

\- Wakata, wakata *esto hay que celebrarlo. Enhorabuena Robin.

\- Qué se le va a hacer…- dijo Zoro frunciendo el ceño y rascándose la cabeza.

Otro sonoro golpe resonó al final del Grand Line.

\- ¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan insensible!

\- ¡Urusai, bruja!*

\- ¡Te mataré, marimo!

\- ¡Kampai!

Las carcajadas no se hicieron de esperar y pronto, todos estaban celebrando la unión del nuevo nakama.

\- Es una niña- susurró Luffy en el oído de la arqueóloga- y va a ser tan lista como su mamá.

\- Oh, una niña ¿eh?- rió ella-¿cómo estás tan seguro?

El capitán se encogió de hombros y se recolocó el sombrero, luego le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa antes de dirigirse de nuevo al tumulto de nakamas divirtiéndose y peleándose entre sí.

\- ¡Por nuestra nueva nakama! ¡por nuestra nueva sobrina! ¡Kampai!

\- ¡Kampai!- corearon todos.

...

Un poco apartada, Robin se acarició el vientre con suavidad.

\- Esta es nuestra familia, pequeña, dentro de poco los conocerás.

* * *

 ***Ohayô- Buenos días**

 **Minna- Chicos**

 **Nani?- ¿Qué?**

 **Masaka!- ¡No puede ser!**

 **Honto?- ¿De verdad?**

 **Hai- Sí**

 **Uso!- ¡Mentira!**

 **Wari- Lo siento**

 **Kampai!- Lo que se grita durante un brindis, como "chinchín" por ejemplo.**

 **Wakata- Entiendo**

 **Urusai!- ¡Cállate!**

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos! Gracias por leer otra de mis historias.**

 **Como veis, esta vez quise hacer algo diferente: por una parte intenté plasmar un lado más dulce de Luffy y Robin y su relación de nakamas, intentando que no se perdieran sus personalidades originales... no sé si me salió ya me diréis vuestra opinión, si me he pasado mucho aún puedo cambiarlo. Para mí, Robin es como la mamá de la tripulación y desde que Luffy la "liberó" se la ve muy feliz, en paz, y muy cariñosa con todos (sobre todo con Chopper y Luffy) y él por su parte, con su instinto para " escuchar la voz de las cosas" o en este caso, sus corazones, se esfuerza por hacerles a todos felices y protegerles y eso es lo que quise retratar aquí.**

 **Por otra parte, intenté meter algo de "romance" ZoRo. No es que los shippee (que sí, que me encantan pero también me gusta el Zoro x Tashigi) pero me gusta pensar que después de una buena batalla Zoro y Robin tienen... sus momentos jaja. Considero que una relación de esas "pastelosas" que he leído por ahí... no les pega para nada, si tienen una relación debe ser algo más... natural, no sé como explicarlo, la relación entre nakamas en One Piece es mucho más importante que el amor y todo eso, así que en este fic intenté que eso se reflejara, que pase lo que pase son nakamas y lo demás es secundario. Ambos son de los más fuertes de la tripulación, y los más leales a Luffy; creo que aunque estuviesen juntos nada cambiaría, seguirían protegiéndose entre sí y a sus demás compañeros como han hecho siempre, tratándose del mismo modo y luchando por conseguir sus sueños y el de su capitán. Bueno, espero que os guste esta visión que os doy de la relación entre estos tres fantásticos personajes. No os olvidéis de comentar y darme vuestra opinión al respecto :) ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
